


Lügengeflecht

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Ein Polizist soll nicht lügen - oder doch?, Gen, Mike-Centric, Spoiler: 1.07 + 1.08 Heart of Ice & Heart of Fire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Mike schließt einen Fall ab.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story habe ich 2007 geschrieben  
> Beta: Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank

Kritisch betrachtete sich Mike Celluci im Spiegel. Wenn er sein Hemd zuknöpfte, war von dem Pflaster, das Vicki auf die Bisswunde geklebt hatte, nichts zu sehen.

Er hatte sich rasiert und geduscht, doch jetzt war er von dieser kleinen Anstrengung so erschöpft, dass er am liebsten wieder ins Bett gegangen wäre.

Doch das war keine Alternative.

Niemand durfte erfahren, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war. Er musste heute im Revier auftauchen und versuchen, ganz normal zu arbeiten.

Solange man ihn nicht zu einem neuen Mordopfer rief, das in das Schema seines aktuellen Falls passte, war Mike optimistisch, seinen Schreibtisch nicht verlassen zu müssen.

Vorausgesetzt Henry hatte Mendozas Leiche so versteckt, dass niemand sie finden würde.

Was war aus ihm geworden, dass er bereit war, einen Mord zu vertuschen? Schlimmer noch, er hatte es zugelassen und Henry auf der Heimfahrt nicht einmal Vorwürfe gemacht.

War es, weil er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wie brutal Mendoza den anderen Vampir umgebracht hatte? Oder weil er gesehen hatte, wie brutal Henry gefoltert worden war? Oder weil Mendoza Vicki in Gefahr gebracht hatte?

Dass Mendoza ihn benutzt hatte, konnte es nicht sein. Er war zwar wütend gewesen, aber mehr über seine eigene Naivität, als über die Tatsache, dass Mendoza es versucht hatte.

Mike wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Zudem wusste er immer noch nicht, wie er zu Henry stand. Eigentlich sollte er wütend sein, dass er ihn als ‚Mahlzeit' genommen hatte, doch irgendwie konnte er es nicht.

Er war einfach zu erleichtert, dass Vicki Henry richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Dass Henry kein Killer war und ihn blutleer zurückgelassen hatte.

Schließlich war da noch sein Gewissen.

Unwillig bewegte er den Kopf, wie um diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen, aber der stechende Schmerz an seinem Schulteransatz verriet ihm, dass es keine gute Idee war.

„Ahhhh. Verdammt.“

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis die Sterne mit ihrem wilden Reigen um seinen Kopf aufhörten. Als er sein Spiegelbild wieder klar sehen konnte, grinste er es verwegen an, dann löste er seinen verkrampften Griff vom Rand des Waschbeckens.

Ihm war nur ein wenig schwindlig geworden und seine Beine hatten nicht nachgegeben. Alles ganz normal nach einem größeren Blutverlust.

Mike entschied sich, nicht mit dem Auto zum Revier zu fahren, sondern ein Taxi zu rufen.

 

Als er den Taxifahrer bezahlt hatte und ganz vorsichtig auf den Eingang zuging, begegnete er Kate.

„Hallo, Mike! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Er zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Ohne Kaffee geht bei mir im Moment gar nichts. Bitte lass uns ein Gespräch auf später vertagen.“

Als Gentleman öffnete er ihr die Tür – gleichzeitig diente sie ihm als Stütze. Ihrem scharfen Auge entging es nicht.

„Zu wenig Schlaf? Du hättest ihn gebraucht, so wie du die letzten Tage durchgearbeitet hast.“

„Nicht nur. Zu viel Alkohol.“

„Was war los?“

„Bitte, Kate. Ich brauche meinen Kaffee, danach werde ich dir alles erzählen.“

Sein gequältes Lächeln war überzeugend.

„Setz dich hin, Mike. Ich hole den Kaffee. Vor Crowley bist du heute Morgen auch sicher, sie hat einen Termin bei Gericht.“

Nur zu gern folgte er ihrer Anweisung und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen.

„Für diese Nachricht könnte ich dich küssen, Kate. Ich hätte meinen Boss jetzt nicht ertragen.“

„So siehst du auch aus.“

Bevor Mike etwas entgegnen konnte, war Kate gegangen. Mike kam es vor, als hätte sie sich genauso schnell wie Henry bewegt.

Nicht nur die Bisswunde schmerzte, Mike hatte das Gefühl, dass jeder Muskel wehtat. Und er war so unendlich müde. Aber um diese Uhrzeit durfte er nicht an seinem Arbeitsplatz einschlafen.

Er bückte sich, um seinen Computer einzuschalten. Ein Schwindelanfall war die Belohnung.

Mike hielt sich an der Schreibtischkante fest, um nicht auf den Boden zu fallen. Zwei konzentrierte Atemzüge später ging es wieder und er richtete sich langsam auf.

„Das war aber wirklich viel Alkohol.“

Kate stand mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand vor ihm.

Dankbar griff Mike danach. Sie hatte genau soviel Milch hinein getan, wie er es mochte.

Da der Kaffee aus den Kannen nie heiß war, leerte Mike die Tasse in einem Zug.

„Möchtest du noch mehr?“

„Ja, aber ich werde selber gehen.“

Mike stemmte sich hoch und Kate nahm ihm die Tasse weg.

„Erst wenn du etwas Farbe im Gesicht hast. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?“

„Kate, du hörst dich an wie meine Mutter und Vicki zusammen. Ich bin Mann genug, um mir aus dem Automaten etwas zu essen zu organisieren.“

„Ich tue es nicht gern, aber heute muss ich den beiden Recht geben. Ab und zu wissen Männer einfach nicht, wenn sie sich schonen müssen. Bleib sitzen. Ich kümmere mich um alles.“

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln setzte Mike sich wieder hin. Er bezweifelte, dass Vicki ihn nach dem Vorfall mit Henry je wieder bemuttern würde. Er hatte ihr Vertrauen verloren. Es würde harte Arbeit bedeuten, es zurück zu bekommen.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, als er Mendoza – einem Mann, den er überhaupt nicht kannte – vertraut hatte? War es Eifersucht auf Henry gewesen, wie Vicki ihm vorgeworfen hatte? Oder vielleicht doch seine nicht unberechtigte Sorge, dass Henry ein Serienmörder sein könnte. Gut, dass er noch lebte, war der beste Beweis, dass er kein Mörder war, dafür war Mendoza tot.

Mike merkte, dass er schon wieder den falschen Gedanken nachhing. Er öffnete das Mailprogramm und versuchte, sich auf seine Mails zu konzentrieren. Nicht wirklich erfolgreich, aber besser als zu grübeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Kate mit einer Tasse Kaffe und einem Truthahnsandwich zurück. Sein Magen knurrte, noch bevor sie ihm das Essen reichte.

Solange Mike aß, ließ sie ihn in Ruhe; erst als er die Serviette in den Mülleimer schmiss, nahm sie den Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihm.

Mike trank noch einen Schluck und räusperte sich.

„Du willst die Wahrheit wissen?“

Kate nickte nur.

„Ich bin am Ende. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer die Prostituierte umgebracht hat. Kein Beweis, keine Idee, nichts.“

„Was ist mit diesem Mendoza? Der war doch ganz oben auf deiner Liste.“

„Vergiss ihn. Er war zum Tatzeitpunkt bei einer anderen Hure. Sie konnte sich gut an ihn erinnern, weil er für ungewöhnliche Praktiken sehr viel gezahlt hat.“

Mike sah ihr Schaudern. Diesen Punkt würde Kate nicht mehr hinterfragen.

„Und was ist mit den Mordfällen, die du aus dem Archiv geholt hast?“

„Du meinst das.“ Mike zeigte auf seine Tafel, an der einige Bilder von den Morden aus längst vergangenen Zeiten hingen. Kate nickte. „Fehlanzeige. Wie Crowley es so schön sagte, der Täter von damals müsste ein Altenheim verlassen, um sich an Nutten von heute vergreifen zu können. Er hätte gar nicht die Kraft für diesen Mord gehabt. Das war eine ganz dumme Idee von mir. Und deswegen hatte ich letzte Nacht ein Rendezvous mit einer Flasche Rum. Ich musste den Frust ertränken.“

„Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass die Welt nicht untergeht, nur weil man einen Fall nicht lösen kann.“

„Das ist sie gestern auch nicht. Nur heute Morgen, als ich versuchte aufzustehen.“

Kate lächelte ihn mitfühlend an.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen. Doch du kannst es nicht ändern. Wir werden nicht immer den Täter finden. Es gibt immer jemanden, der es schafft, uns auszutricksen.“

„Das weiß ich auch. Nur dachte ich, dass ich so nah dran wäre. Und dann kam das Alibi.“

Aufstöhnend verbarg Mike den Kopf in seinen Händen. Er konnte hören, wie Kate aufstand, und dann fühlte er für einen Augenblick ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Ich kann dir da nicht weiterhelfen, damit musst du alleine klar kommen. Aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass man dich heute in Ruhe lässt.“

„Danke, Kate. Du hast mir in den letzten Tagen den Rücken frei gehalten. Ich werde mich bei Gelegenheit revanchieren.“

„Ich werde dich im passenden Moment daran erinnern. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“

Mike blickte Kate hinterher, als sie zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz ging.

Eigentlich sollte er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, dass er seine Kollegin belog.

Er hätte ihr sagen können, dass Mendoza tatsächlich für den Tod der jungen Frau verantwortlich war und noch viele andere Gräueltaten begangen hatte. Aber dann hätte er eine Fahndung nach ihm auslösen müssen. Wahrscheinlich hätte man auch über kurz oder lang den Fall zu den Akten gelegt, weil Mendoza unauffindbar war. Aber es war sicherer, wenn man erst gar nicht nach ihm suchte.

Mike wusste eins: Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen.

Er war froh, dass seine Lügen Kate überzeugt hatten. Die Wahrheit war zu fantastisch, als dass sie sie jemals akzeptieren würde.

Wer glaubte schon daran, dass es einen Inquisitor aus dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert gab, der das Blut der Vampire verwendete, um selbst unsterblich zu sein?

Systematisch, aber sehr langsam suchte er alle Unterlagen zusammen, um diesen Mord als ‚ungelöst' zu den Akten legen zu können.

Crowley würde darüber nicht glücklich sein.

 

 


End file.
